baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Season 10
Season 10 is the upcoming tenth season of ABC's Villains Unite!. It was confirmed on April 20, 2017. It will premiere in fall 2024 with "What's Old is New" and end with "The Last Page Part 2". Plot points * The season premiere will be the two-hundredth episode of the series. * This season will have the most regulars, with 15 regulars. * This will be Etta Schmidt, John Euing, Dana Jones, Anita Davanho, and Laura Winn-Scott's final season. ** This will leave Cara Lynn Andrews as the only remaining original cast to be a regular, despite only being a regular in seasons 1-2 and season 8 and on. * A major time skip. * About Matthew Noir: ** How he met Aurora. ** The origins of his daughter Clara. ** Why he aged when others, including Ben French didn't. * Maleficent's plans for Storybrooke. * More of Tiana's past. * The second half of the season will take place in the Enchanted Forest. ** The major twist is that the Enchanted Forest will be a deadly place where Maleficent will be able to hunt down the heroes. ** This half will truly define "villains unite". * An unholy alliance between Nurse Ratched, Maleficent, Doctor Facilier, and Scar. New Characters * Clara Noir'MASSIVE VU NEWS: Episode titles, characters, and more spoiled up to season 13!! * 'Aurora * Flora * Fauna * Merryweather * Maleficent * Pocahontas * Mama Odie * Doctor Facilier * Jenny Pine Cast Starring * Alfred Jones as Ben French'Three 'Villains Unite' stars extend contract through seasons 9 and 10 * Rosie Bigliena as 'Cinderella'''Rosie Bigliena on Instagram: Just signed a 5-year contract to portray Cinderella as a main! * Dana Jones as ZelenaDana Jones on Twitter: "@FanOfTheDeVil Yes I am returning for Season 10. I cannot say for Season 9. So is cara lynn from what i have heard" * Etta Schmidt as 'Belle Frances'Etta Schmidt on Twitter: "Obviously I'm returning as writer and actress for season 10!" * John Euing as 'King Adam'John Euing on Instagram: "As you know, two incredible actresses - Etta Schmidt and Dana Jones are leaving the show after Season 10. That is when my contract expires. I'm sorry to say that I will be joining them. I've negotiated for a guest appearance or two, but I will not be returning as a regular. It's been my pleasure to play your King Adam." * Cara Lynn Andrews as '''Cruella De Vil * Anita Davanho as Tiger Lily'Anita Davanho on Instagram: "I realize that I posted this after the season 9 announcement. Oops! But anyway, what I wanted to say was that I also renewed my contract for season 10. Beyond that, I might return for guest appearances, but season 10 is my last. Thanks for the ride!" * Lana Palanadera as 'Sara Tobis'Lana Palanadera on Instagram: "Hi guys! Just wanted to let you know that my contract has been extended to Season 12 and that I will be staying as a regular! Beyond that we don't know as it is a bit early for a Season 13 renewal (even though that's never stopped us), but I am expecting that by then, I will want to move on. Cheers!" * Emily Bruntling as 'Lucy Pevensie * Jeff Prince as Prince Caspian * Laura Winn-Scott as Nurse Ratched Guest Starring * Peter Kirkland as Matthew Noir'Peter Kirkland on Instagram: "Just wanted to let everyone know that I am leaving at the end of VU season 9 and that my contract for season 10 is for 1-3 episodes. I will be going into high school when season 10 begins filming and my parents and I both agree that it would be best for me to continue my studies. Have a magical day!" * James Jones as 'Hook'Captains Hook and Braveheart to return to ABC's 'VU' in season 10 * Leo Starman as 'Captain Braveheart * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose'Shelby Ross on Instagram: "Way too early 2 announce it, but I'm coming back to VU for the 10th season." * Sarah Belgium as 'Snow White'About VU's two-hundredth episode... * Lia Nelson as 'Tiana * Evelyn Brooke as Merida * Kawaii Mahano as Moana * Alexandra Lewis as Ariel * Mary White as Maleficent * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * Edward Sheffield as Claude Frollo * TBA as Scar New Cast Starring * Arthur Kirkland as Matthew Noir * Lucinda Ramirez as Clara Noir * Aria Ford as Aurora * Natasha Grimoff as Maleficent Guest Starring * TBA as Flora * TBA as Fauna * TBA as Merryweather * TBA as Pocahontas * TBA as Mama Odie * TBA as Doctor Facilier * TBA as Jenny Pine Recast Characters * TBA as Mary Poppins Lineup Changes * Peter Kirkland (Matthew Noir) and James Jones (Hook) are now billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Villains Unite!